Naruto- Ice Cold
by Waffles43
Summary: We all know Naruto to be that idiot with a severe lack of inherent skill in the shinobi arts. One day, however, this all changes with the awakening of his bloodline, Hyōton. How will this alter the destiny of our beloved blond? Hyōton!Naruto. Strong!Naruto. Smart!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1- Discoveries

**This story was originally from JiraiyaTheGallant. I have his permission, don't worry. **

**And Naruto was from Kishi.**

**Dammit, do I even own anything this chapter. At least I own ****_some _****of the rest (Naruto still goes to Kishi).**

**Summary- **We all know Naruto to be that idiot with a severe lack of inherent skill in the shinobi arts. One day, however, this all changes with the awakening of his bloodline, Hyōton. How will this alter the destiny of our beloved blond? Hyōton!Naruto. Strong!Naruto. Smart!Naruto.

**Chapter 1- Discoveries**

* * *

He was running. Running from all of the staring faces. The young spiky-haired blond would often wonder why they glared at him so. The eyes just seemed to bore endlessly into his soul as he walked around the village. _'Why do they hate me and call me a demon? I never hurt them.'_ The blue eyed kid couldn't possibly understand their misconceptions. All of his life, truth was hidden from him while those he trust gave answers shrouded in lies.

In reality, Naruto was the third jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the nine bijuu. The very same fox that decimated Konoha nearly six years ago on the day he was born, convincing people that the demon and boy were one and the same. His surrogate grandfather, the Hokage, would often lie and say he had no idea why the villagers hated the blond. He would remind Naruto that the civilians had illogical misconceptions and that they still were good people at heart. Good, but quick to find a scapegoat for the Kyuubi attack.

Even his parentage was hidden. Naruto didn't know that he was the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, or that one of his parents was distantly related to a clan in Kiri.

His relation to that clan changed his life.

This was the day when it happened.

He was running from the rare mob. Not in his recent knowledge were the attacks ever physical, but mob mentality increased the rage exponentially. It was the accelerant to a fire of hatred that burned in each one of their hearts. As opposed to insults, the group of fifty civilians now sought only the death of the one who they deemed 'Kyuubi.'

Pitchforks and torches were raised to the sky with loud drunken chants, a prayer to kami that the beast would finally die. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the mob hot on his tail. If he learnt anything from being chased in the past, it was how to be quick and agile.

He ducked into an alleyway, using chakra to slightly improve his muscles. The mob screamed loudly and followed. Looking back, Naruto knew that they were only gaining on him, and he needed a way to get out of sight.

Honestly, the boy was more scared at this moment than he'd ever been before. He took a left. A right. The buildings flew by in a spectrum of dull colors against the night sky. He was panting with the effort but couldn't give up yet. He'd never give up. He saw his tattered white and orange t-shirt, knowing his minutes were numbered. The mob was getting closer.

And he was getting tired.

_'I can't do this,'_ he thought. No, no he could escape. He could live another day and find some way to be appreciated by the civilians.

"Hey, demon!" A man in front shouted. He wore a chuunin flak jacket, a piece of clothing that scared Naruto to no end. He was being chased by a _chuunin?_ How on earth would he survive this? "Get back here! You murdered my parents!"

He kept running, ducking behind a weapons store. It was hopeless. The tears threatened his eyes, and he made no attempt to hold them back as he ran further towards the outskirts of the village.

The mob took up a slurred chant of "Kill the fox! Kill the fox!" One threw a sake bottle at him, whacking him in the back. It shattered into a hundred pieces and stuck through his white and orange shirt, tainting it red.

Naruto passed more buildings. Slowly, he saw the appatments get shorter until they became the houses of the outlying Uchiha clan. There was a forest he could escape to, maybe, and he could lose them there. The mob was now thirty feet away, the chuunin deciding not to ruin everyone else's chase. Maybe if he just made it far enough, they'd turn around and go home. In the midst of running, his logic was faulty at best.

The houses flew past, then suddenly they were all gone, replaced by a forest. The lights of the village behind him, he was now trailed by a bright orange-yellow glow. Torches lit with fire.

"Thanks for dragging us here!" The chuunin laughed, thinking they could now kill the boy unopposed. "Now no one can stop you from squealing, you demon!"They were close now, the mob of enraged villagers. He tried to outrun them, he really did, but he was just a kid.

"Time to die!" The chuunin shouted, launching a kunai with his fingers. The black ninja tool was barely visible in the night, but Naruto could see it well enough to dive to his left.

Sharp pain cut through his senses. A bleeding gash covered his right calf with blood. He got on his knees and looked at the group, now stopped just feet from him.

"What's wrong?" smirked the chuunin. "Out of ANBU to defend you?" There were ANBU? Naruto didn't know.

He backed up, stumbling as far away as he could without getting him. He fell backwards into a small pond, drenching his back. The civilians all laughed at the scared six year old.

"Well, now you can die for real." The chuunin stepped forward until they stood two yards apart and drew another kunai from his pocket. He cackled sadistically as he cocked his arm back at threw it at Naruto's chest.

Time slowed as the kunai drew closer and the boy shut his eyes. He couldn't watch his own execution. He didn't want to die! He had given up so much just so he can live another day, even if it was off of cheap cup ramen. No, it wasn't over. The kunai inched closer as he subconsciously threw his hands in front of himself. The water _moved,_ shooting right in front of Naruto, stopping a foot from his body. It was covered in a reflective, solid coating like a mirror.

Before they knew it, the kunai had bounced off of the ice mirror. Naruto, half shocked, passed out. He floated atop the lake, and the civilians looked at him with bloodlust in their eyes.

Suddenly, an ANBU appeared from the trees, chopping the chuunin on the neck. He wore a dog mask, indicative of Kakashi Hatake, a student of Naruto's father.

"I should have you all arrested!" He shouted in a rare bout of emotion. Kakashi hated how he couldn't protect Naruto. He tried to get close to the boy, but it just reminded the ANBU of his sensei each time. Then, he decided that he couldn't fail Naruto too, so he hid in the shadows, wallowing in his guilt. But he still had to be there to do his job.

"I should have _you_ arrested!" One drunk man with a pitchfork countered. "For protecting the demon."

Kakashi glared at him under the mask. His hands formed a cross seal as he used **kage bunshin no jutsu** to create three clones. "You don't make any judgement." I will have you all tied up and sent to the Hokage. The chuunin there is surely going to be demoted," he added, pointing at the knocked out teenager.

The clones rushed over and disarmed the mob members. Almost twenty ran, but the rest chose to take their chances with the S-rank copy nin. They'd throw an obvious punch or swing at Kakashi, allowing him to brush it aside with a kunai. He grabbed one man's scyth and used it to knock away another's pitchfork.

He made quick work of the group, knocking out almost half and tying the rest to trees.

"I have to report this to Hokage-sama." He addressed his clones afterwards. "You three, start taking these guys to T&I. Im sure they can figure out what to do over there."

"Hai, boss," the clones chorused.

The silver haired man turned towards the passed out jinchuuriki. "Naruto, I hope your alright."

* * *

"Inu-san, you wanted to see me?" The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was an old man of fiftysome years. Apart from the wrinkly face, he was an awe inspiring man once known as the god of shinobi. And he was a grandfather to Naruto. When the kid needed help, he was there. When he needed a goal, Hiruzen could supply it. While not all his time could be spent on Naruto, he loved the kid's guts and happy-go-lucky personality.

"Its about Naruto." Hiruzen's eyes widened. "He was attacked by a mob of fifty villagers."

"WHAT!" Shouted the Kage. "How could this happen? Where were _you_, Kakashi? He is your sensei's son, you're supposed to protect him!" Kakashi looked down at the ground, upset by the truth of the old man's words. He failed Minato again. He couldn't even honor Obito's memory, much less his sensei's.

"I-I..."

"You need to protect him, Kakashi," he said softly, trying to calm down. "Is Naruto alright?" Naruto was a touchy subject of the Sandaime as well, since he thought he failed the boy on more than one occasion. He should have never told the civilian council that Naruto housed the Kyuubi.

"He is out cold in the hospital. It seems he avoided a beating though."

"It's insane that a mob can gather in this village for such an awful cause. I may need to impose stricter laws, as much as I hate going down that road. We tried to give them more freedom... but this happened." He put his head down on his desk which was covered in unfinished paperwork. This is what he deserves for deciding to work late. "Are the men who did this arrested?"

"Yeah. There was a chuunin, Riku Uchiha, who took part in this. Should he be demoted back to genin?"

"I can't. No matter how much I want to, the Uchiha are just looking for a reason to launch a political attack and usurp my power. This wasn't the only reason you came to talk to me was it?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

"Well, what is it?" He sighed, holding his head up with his hands.

"I think Naruto has the Hyōton bloodline."

* * *

**A/N: That was Jiraiya's first chapter. I edited a bit, but the rest of it will truly be mine and only mine. I'll venture to say you won't notice much of a difference it writing styles, except mine might not be quite as angsty. That kind of stuff wasn't really in the chapter anyways.**

**Well, hope you liked it. Next chapter is up in like 30 mins. I'm editing.**

**Stay troublesome,**

**~Waffles**


	2. Chapter 2- Revelations

**Naruto- Ice Cold**

**A/N- Welcome back, not like you went anywhere to begin with. I've finally got this down after a few hours and a bit of editing. I really hope I cought most of my mistakes, but, hey, I probably didn't...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or this idea**

**Chapter 2- Revelations**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi had a long night so far. Not only was his overtime paperwork interrupted by one Kakashi Hatake, but now he had an entire new ordeal to contend with. For the most part, the Hokage had unyielding concern for his constituents, Naruo especially, and would be uneasey sometimes about just how much death the shinobi world endured. He had seen plenty of suffering, pain, and even torture, he was accustomed to living in such a world. That didn't mean he had to like it. So when he heard the entire story, detail by detail, from Kakashi, he was plain outraged.

How dare these civilians spit on the sacrifice of their ancestors and the founders of the village? How dare they!

He listened intently as Kakashi described how he had left to buy a certain book when he returned to find Naruto nowhere to be seen. It wasn't hard to hear the screams and spot the mob chasing the boy through the woods, but he had the extra skill of sending chakra to his nose and tracking. The ANBU had intervened as fast as he could, not before seeing Naruto deflect a dangerously close kunai with some type of solid mirror.

It appeared to be of ice, forcing him to think on the topic. Hyōton, that was the only answer.

Hiruzen dismissed Kakashi with a yawn and set in his mind that it was worth it to pay young Naruto a visit. Kakashi had assured him Naruto would be fine, but you never truly knew when it was a subject of bloodlines and chakra. Naruto's pathways could have been so destroyed from developing the bloodline that he would be unable to mold chakra ever again.

He placed the white and red Hokage hat on his head, turning to leave when there was a small knock on the door.

"Enter," he sighed, upset that it would be even longer before he could catch a wink of sleep. Being the Hokage was a brutal job, not even including some of the life-threatening requirements. Yeah, the paperwork was just that bad.

"Hiruzen," acknowledged a voice as a man entered. _Danzo_, the Hokage immediately realized before the man even opened the door fully. With three quarters of his face wrapped in white bandages, it was not a stretch to call him a mummy. Hiruzen knew that Danzo had lost his right eye doing suspicious _studies_ during the beginning of the third shinobi war. The rumor that he had implanted a sharingan eye was quickly squashed, but not forgotten.

Danzo was known, mostly, for his signature calm and calculating attitude, but those who were older clearly remembered his role in the First, Second, and Third Shinobi War. While he wanted only Konoha's best interests at heart, his morals and methods to achieve these interests was shady at best. He supposedly disbanded the illegal faction of ANBU, Root, though no one had the guts to go against him and enforce the motion. _'Why did you have to leave me with so many problems, Minato...'_ Hiruzen just wished he could stand up to the wrongs of the village like Minato, but he was getting soft, leaving the ROOT to fester in the sewers like a disease.

The bandaged war hawk didn't wait for the Hokage to ask why he was there, he just stated his claim. "I have heard of a new bloodline in Konoha."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the man. How could he have known about Naruto so quickly? It had been less than two hours since the horrid 'incident' had taken place. "Now where you have heard such an absurd claim?"

"Do not play games with me Hiruzen, I know of Naruto Uzumaki's bloodline," Danzo commanded, but Hiruzen did not budge from his judging glare.

For a few moments, two of the village's most powerful old shinobi glared at each other, trying to best interpret the expressions of each other's face. The sheer intensity of the stare off made some of the ANBU and Root ANBU, the later were hidden outside the room, grow restless. Danzo broke the silence. "I demand to train the boy for the protection of Konoha."

"Protection?" Spat Hiruzen, though not much emotion bled into his voice. "You only want him as an addition to your personal soldiers, not in protection of the village as a whole."

"They are one and the same," replied the man cooly. "It seems that, in your age, you have failed to grasp the true meaning of the shinobi. Naruto Uzumaki will guard the village from the roots."

"I will not allow _his_ son to be turned into an emotionless tool!" Hiruzen said, in such a way that it appeared as both a shout and a loud whisper. The ANBU did not need to begin question just who's son Naruto was, thus he tried not to scream it at the top of his lungs. Anger at the bandaged man boiled deep within Hiruzen. The Will of Fire to protect one's comrades.

Danzo's mouth twitched minutely at the sides in an expression that Hiruzen learned was a smirk. "We are all tools, Hiruzen, Tobirama-sama tought me that. The day will come when you realize that the Will of Fire is nothing more than a farce, a lie to turn heads away from the true work of a shinobi."

"Enough," stated the Hokage, voice firm. "I am the Hokage here, not you. As my right of the Hokage, I once again _order_ you to abandon that infernal Foundation organization in all of its aspects. Naruto Uzumaki will never be subjected to your ways, understood?"

"As you wish. Hiruzen." The man faced away from the Sandaime and the door opened at the hands of a Root ANBU. Before Danzo had padded out the door, he twisted around. "You must always do what is right for the village, not your morals." He said it as if he was speaking to an inferior. The leader of Root had absolutely no intention of abandoning his project to save Konoha, he had many of these conversations with the old monkey before. The weak man never followed up on his proclamations, yet another signal that the way of the Will of Fire was wrong.

When the man was gone, Hiruzen breathed a sigh of relief. The arguments between the two were growing hostile, and he prefered not to start a civil war, such as Kiri was well on its way to doing. Still, it brought the Kage questions. Doubts even, that his ideals were right. He _was_ going soft, as proven by the attack on Naruto. Maybe if he was just firmer with his laws and more realistic in his opinion of the villagers, none of the atrocities against the boy would have happened. No one at the age of six should have been forced to live alone, isolated in a dump of an apartment. That would surely change.

He was once again about to leave, when a courier, who knew people were still awake, arrived in his room. The skinny civilian bowed and handed Hiruzen another scroll.

His worst nightmare had been affirmed. The civilian council called for a meeting. Tomorrow, thank Kami, but an outrage nonetheless.

For what reason was their request of a meeting so soon after the assault on the jinchuuriki? Simple, really, they were outraged that fifty civilians had been jailed along with a chuunin. They claimed that the men were not in the wrong, and that the boy was about to get what was coming for him. They completely ignored the fact that it was attempted murder.

These idiots made Hiruzen's blood boil. Maybe he'd be forced to do away with the civilian council as well. After all, it was only established to expedite the process of dealing with civilian affairs after the end of the first shinobi war. It had just lessened the Hokage's workload so much that it was deemed to be a useful and nearly vital portion of the village.

Unfortunately for them, that was about to be changed. The law was temporary.

Hiruzen put thoughts of the insolent fools from his mind and concentrated instead on leaving to find Naruto. With a nod to the two ANBU stationed, almost camoflauged, in the corners of the room, he walked out.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hirzuen was sitting in a chair beside Naruto's hospital bed. A couple wires stuck from the blond boy to various machines. One had a green line that rose up and down, monitoring his heartbeat, which was constant. The other seemed to measure something related to chakra, but Hiruzen was no medic nin. Despite these machines, the room appeared fairly white and sterile.

Naruto was dressed in a hospital gown, a couple bandages covering a few hour old bruise on his cheek. Funnily enough, the Uzumaki's mouth was open, gaping like a fish, while he slept without a sound.

The door opened and closed as a woman with long blue hair entered. She wore a standard nurse's scrubs under a white lab coat. The coat had the kanji for doctor, signifying that she was one of the medic-nins. The civilian nurses tended not to work after hours at the hospital, so it was understandable that the medic-nin was taking care of Naruto.

"H-hello, Hokage-sama," she greeted, slightly surprised by the new visitor in the room. It wasn't often, more like ever, that the Hokage visited patients. Normally he would stop by now and then, but not late at night or to stay by someone's side.

"What's his condition?" Asked the concerned Kage.

She pulled out a clipboard with some data. Most of it was irrelevant to the conversation, and she knew the boy's condition, but talking to the Hokage was fairly unnerving. Those notes comforted her ever so slightly. "Well, Hokage-sama, it appears if the boy," Hirzuen noted that even a caring doctor refused to use his name, "is having issues with his chakra nature."

"Chakra nature? What kind of issues?"

The midic-nin took a deep breath. "You see, Hokage-sama, when someone awakens a kekkei genkai that combines two natures, the chakra within the body changes slightly. With the boy, only a very small portion of his chakra was prepared for such a change, meaning he was a very distant descendant of then clan from which he received the kekkei genkai. The rest of his chakra network had to adapt to accommodate and change _its_ chakra to match the minority. He's lucky that he didn't go into a coma, as if some unseen force was keeping his chakra network moving." At the end of that, she was looking through Hiruzen with an oddly calculating look. Suddenly, understanding washed into her face about what was said and she hazarded a smile.

The Kyuubi's chakra was slowly being drawn into his system, keeping the network moving and healing any damage. The Yuki clan had a specific chakra that allowed for their Hyōton to work properly, and Naruto's system only had a small amount of that chakra. It seemed, however, that the jinchuuriki could end up with either a dilute or potent Hyōton, only time would tell.

"When should he wake up?" Hiruzen questioned.

"Soon, but he can't do any activity for five days. I advise that he stay in the hospital." _'Naruto-kun hates hospitals,'_ Hiruzen chuckled, _'I'm sure he will have fun here. The nurse seems like a kind enough woman, willing to look past _some_ of the prejudice.' _The old monkey than had a second though, the Academy started in six days. If Naruto was okay by then, he would be able to join along with most other six year olds. Great things were going to happen for Naruto there, and maybe his fate wouldn't be as depressing as he once thought.

"Thank you, Nurse-san. You can go now, Naruto-kun is safe with me." It wasn't like she could choose to disobey an order directly from the Hokage, and she wasn't going to even if she could. She bowed, holding the clipboard to her chest, and left the two in peace.

Hiruzen, still sitting in the same chair, ruffled the sleeping boy's hair. "I'm happy you have a kekkei genkai now, Naruto-kun. While it may not be from your mother or father, at least it'll give you a sense of family." As if he was answering, Naruto's head rolled to the side. "You're unpredictable, you know that? I think its your never-give-up personality and unconditional happiness are principles that this village holds dear. One day, you'll make a great Hokage."

No answer came, and Hiruzen frowned. He was talking to himself like a lunatic. Maybe old age was finally getting to him, just as the buffoon, Danzo, thought. He chuckled nervously to himself, remembering his commerade's hot-headed personality in his youth.

A loud yawn snapped the Hokage out of his thoughts, turning his attention to the bed. Naruto's eyelids fluttered sleepily and he turned over to the other side. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he tried to sit up, only for his head to slam into the bedside table. The blond heard a laugh, so, ignoring his throbbing head, he sat up to see his grandfatherly figure sitting next to him.

"Jiji!" he exclaimed, trying to jump out of the bed and wrap his hands around the man. Naruto was ecstatic that he survived the attack, and he had a great deal of energy for some unknown reason.

Before Naruto could move, however, a large hand was over his chest, keeping him from tackling the Hokage in a hug. The jinchuuriki pouted at Hiruzen, but the latter just smiled a warm smile. "The nurse doesn't want you to move while you body is adapting to your kekkei genkai."

"Kekkei genkai?" Questioned a very confused blond.

"It means bloodline limit. An inheritance passed down by blood relations, which means someone you're related to had the same kekkei genkai." At the sight of the boy's still confused face, he elaborated. "You can use special jutsu, like the Uchiha's sharingan." Even the boy knew about the sharingan, everyone did. It was the legendary dojutsu, Konoha's most powerful kekkei genkai.

"Whoa," he gasped. "So what can I do!"

"You have the Hyōton, Ice Release. It is a nature manipulation that combines water and air." Naruto didn't understand any of that explanation, but it seemed fitting that Hiruzen explain it nonetheless.

Naruto pumped a fist in the air, which looked extremely awkward while in bed. He made some loud, obnoxious proclimations about how he will be a great ninja and become Hokage.

"Oi, Jiji," Naruto added. "What's going to happen to those guys who attacked me?"

"Justice, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen smiled, thinking about the civilian council. A thought came to his mind about the blond's newly discovered kekkei genkai. Hiruzen had not the faintest idea how the would be able to get any information regarding the jutsu for the bloodline.

"Naruto-kun, can you do me a favor?" The boy nodded quickly. "Channel chakra to your hands." Naruto maintained a blank face and the Hokage kicked himself mentally for forgetting that Naruto wasn't in the Academy and he never leaned anything in the orphanage.

Without further ado, he launched into a lengthy explanation about chakra, being careful to use smaller, more easily understandable, words in order to keep Naruto focused. When it was all said and done, the boy looked like his mind exploded, his eyes slightly glazed over, zoned out, while he found the ceiling an entertaining sight. Hiruzen tought him in an hour how to unlock his chakra, the Hokage cursing himself for staying up so late. It looked like he was pulling an all-nighter, again. It was becoming a far too common habit for the old man.

Anyways, Naruto's hands were now glowing blue in success. The Hokage almost smacked himself for figuring that he just disobeyed the medic-nin's direct orders, but he was so bround of the boy that it didn't matter.

"Naruto, can you show me how you made that mirror earlier?"

He nodded. "I think so." He held his hands in front of himself, still laying on the bed, trying to remember what he did before. After a short amount of time, a perfectly reflective piece of crystal materialized as water was pulled from the air. _'Is that a quality of the ice release, or does Naruto-kun simply have an affinity as potent as Tobirama?' _Hiruzen reluctantly figured that it was just the Hyōton, since all he was doing was crystallizing that water in the air, not pulling it away. It was still extremely impressive._  
_

Naruto gasped like a fish. "Cool! I can do that!"

Hiruzen gave him a pat on the shoulder, a sign that he did a good job. "Thanks Naruto-kun. Can you try not to use that jutsu again before you're released from the hospital, the nurse thinks it could be dangerous to your chakra pathways." The jinchuuriki gave him a reluctant thumbs up. He hated three things: Mean people, rules, and hospitals. That requirement fell under two of those categories, meaning he probably wouldn't be following those rules.

Hiruzen looked out the window and was plain shocked to see that it was almost sunrise. They had spend almost all night talking about chakra theory. Between Kakashi, the nurse, and Naruto, Hirzuen was just plain _done _with chakra theory for the rest of his life.

"I have to go, Naruto-kun. There are people to meet. Remember, you're going to the Academy in a little over five days!" Hirzuen opened the door to leave, but didn't want to leave the boy alone. "Oh, if anyone named Danzo approaches you, don't listen to him."

"Got it Jiji!"

With a start, the Hokage realized that he had just gone against his principles. He always prided himself for being less manipulative than others and letting people make their own choices, but he just convinced an innocent boy to never even consider Danzo's offer. The man's offer was wrong in the first place, but that still left him no place to make decisions for the blond boy.

Mind in the clouds, still thinking about how this one day could change the future, the man who was looked up to by everyone now had to explain himself to a bunch of fools.

His day was only going to get worse.

* * *

**A/N- I hope you like how I did this chapter from Hiruzen's point of view. Naruto was too young to have a meaningful opinion about most things, and a lot happened while he was asleep. Next chapter will be longer and include both the Academy and Hiruzen's trouble with the council.**

**I got Danzo's character down in here. Though I didn't mean for him to come off as an ignorant asshole, he kinda is... Still, I respect him more than most of the people in the series considering how he was willing to do _anything_ for Konoha, whether it was accepted as moral or not. He was the true meaning of shinobi in my opinion. So, no, I won't bash him for being misled. Its like bashing Nagato in my eyes, poor kid._  
_**

**Anyways, review and fav. I think I'll do a rewrite for last chapter too to throw in more description and change the style a bit.**

**Stay troublesome,**

**~Waffles**


End file.
